


Intoxicated

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Simon is intoxicated by Jayne. Ficlet.





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the twenty-fifth Friday Firefly challenge on LJ . Topic: intoxication 
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: October 16 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

My head is spinning. 

I am intoxicated without taking a single drink - overwhelmed by him, by the way he fills my senses. The touch of his strong, callused hands as they ghost along my face, cupping my jaw and tilting my head upwards; the scent of his skin - leather and metal and sweat with just the faintest hint of smoke; the mingled tastes of mint and tobacco as his warm, wet tongue slips past my willing lips and into my mouth. My eyes are closed, but if I open them, I know I'll see his grey-blue eyes looking at me with such raw lust that my breath will catch in my throat. 

He kisses me softly. 

"Simon," he murmurs against my lips. The sound of my name in that low, deep voice sends shivers down my spine. He has this way of saying my name that makes me feel as though he's reached inside me and _stroked_ something. 

"Jayne," I whisper back, with longing I no longer hide in my voice. 

In this moment, I'm his, utterly and completely his, and he knows it. I melt into his embrace and let myself be surrounded and consumed by his power, desire, and love. 


End file.
